Cet avenir perdu
by Ayma
Summary: /!\ spoiler du chapitre 100 /!\ Il y avait encore tant à accomplir avant cet instant. Elle aurait voulu... beaucoup de choses. Mais ça se passe rarement comme on l'aurait espéré. RoyAi


******Je n'ai pas vraiment de commentaires à faire, ce ne serait que rancoeurs et culpabilités.  
Sachez simplement, j'ai écrit ce texte en une soirée, j'ai des pulsions parfois.  
J'espère que vous aprécirez.**

**D****onc comme je le dis avant, gros spoiler sur le nouveau chapitre et sur ceux qui ne sont pas encore sortit en France de manière générale.**

**  
FMA ne m'appartient pas**

------------------------------------------------

Lorsque l'on est sur le point de mourir, on dit que l'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Etrangement, ce ne fut pas son cas.

Non, ce n'était pas le faible contenu de sa vie qui défila devant son regard vitreux… C'était tout ce qu'elle aurait pu accomplir, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire dans cette vie.

Poser délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue mal rasée, frôler ses lèvres habituellement inaccessibles pour ensuite remonter sur son front tourmenté par ses réflexions et enfin… passer sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux d'un noir ébènes.

Se laisser aller, tomber, défaillir dans ses bras, sentir la douce chaleur de son corps contre le sien, s'imprégner entièrement de son odeur.  
Des larmes d'émotions lui couleraient des joues, et, tellement honteuse, elle n'oserait le regarder dans les yeux.  
Mais lui, d'un geste doux lui relèverait le visage en la tenant par le menton et elle pourrait alors découvrir un visage au sourire bienveillant qui la regarderait avec compassion, un visage qu'elle avait toujours voulu et désiré.

Leurs souffles ne feraient plus qu'un, et, progressivement, leurs visages se rapprocheraient pour finalement s'unir dans un timide baiser. Baiser qui s'amplifierait fougueusement au rythme de leur caresses maladroitement contenues par tant d'acharnements à se retenir.  
La pudeur et la timidité seraient relativement brèves, et peu de valeurs morales arriveraient à ralentir leurs ardeurs refoulées… enfin libérées.  
Ce serait un instant magique, de pouvoir, au moins, pour une fois dans sa vie, exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Peut être et sûrement pas avec des mots, mais avec des gestes, une tendresse qui, à elle seule, est capable de révéler la plus sure des vérité.

Les mots ne sont qu'une grossière tentative d'exprimer le sentiment. Le mot est approximatif, la passion est réelle.

Enfin, oui, enfin cette vie qu'elle avait toujours espérer dans ses rêves les plus secrets, tellement secrets qu'elle se les étaient cachées à elle-même et n'y pensaient que le rouge aux joues en finissant par s'ébrouer mentalement, chassant ces images de son esprit.  
Cette vie, elle l'a voulait auprès de lui, et pour toujours… n'être jamais séparés.  
Toujours dans ces moments de pensées égarées, il lui venait parfois à les imaginer…

Ensembles, souriants, heureux, partageants leurs vie, une maison… Une famille ?

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Elicia, peu de temps après sa naissance, dans les bras de Gracia, suite à une invitation forcée de Maes Hughs avec tous ses ridicules sous-entendus les concernant, elle avait ressentit cette étrange sensation, au creux de son ventre.  
Une émotion qu'elle avait bien eu du mal à cacher. Non pas que ça avait été désagréable, bien au contraire, c'était quelque chose de doux, d'attendrissant…beaucoup trop. Car lorsque Hughs avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne l'enfant dans ses bras, elle avait failli en pleurer.  
Pleurer d'angoisse, de se dire que jamais elle ne pourrait faire de même et tenir, à son tour, son propre enfant.

Dans ces cas là, cette sensation était une véritable torture et devenait un nœud insupportable qui compressait avec douleur son estomac.

Oui, s'il en avait été autrement, elle aurait voulu cette vie là, car c'était quelque chose qu'elle enviait plus que tout, avoir un enfant de lui, et le tenir contre elle, dans ses bras.  
C'était rassurant de se dire… peut être ? un jour ? Quand tout sera finit, elle pourrait oser l'espérer ?

Voilà pourquoi c'était si dur d'y penser, parce qu'elle ne savait pas, n'avait aucune garantie sur une possible réalisation de ses désirs, de ce fait, et pour se protéger d'elle-même, elle refoulait ce désir au plus profond de son être.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'homme qu'elle avait choisit n'avait pas opté pour un mode de vie qui puisse se laisser aller à romance et autres niaiseries typiquement féminins.  
Alors, elle avait enduré, s'était fermée à toute possible sensibilisation.

Une seule chose importait : qu'il reste en vie, quelle que soit la situation, quel que soit le sacrifice. Car c'était son unique raison d'être. Elle avait forgé toute son existence sur la sienne et le voir disparaître démolirait irrévocablement son monde.  
C'est pour cela qu'elle devait le protéger, qu'importe le prix à payer, parce qu'en le protégeant, elle se protégeait elle aussi, elle protégeait ses espérances, son avenir.  
Le protéger de ses ennemis, le protéger de ses inattentions, ses maladresses… et sa folie.

Comme ces quelques heures auparavant où il avait bien faillit perdre complètement le contrôle de lui-même, la forçant à le menacer, allant même jusqu'à la provoquer.

--Allez-y, tirez. Avait-il dit d'une voix indifférente et blasée, avant d'ajouter, avec une ironie malsaine : Mais que ferez-vous une fois que je serais mort ? sachant pertinemment quelle serait la portée de ses propos.

Son cœur était déjà suffisement meurtris, cette remarque avait achevé de la poignarder entièrement. Elle avait eut l'impression d'avoir raté une pulsion, comme si son cœur s'était justement arrêté de battre… puisque celui pour lequel il battait la rejetait.

Alors, dépitée, elle avait répondu, d'une voix qui avait du mal à retenir un sanglot désespéré :

--A quoi bon vivre si l'on est seul …? Lorsque tout sera finit, je vous rejoindrais dans la mort.

Tellement désespéré que cela lui avait fait retrouvé sa lucidité et se traitait de lamentable idiot. Mais surtout, il avait dit : « Je ne vous perdrai pas non plus, pas vous. »  
Une lueur d'espoir avait ravivé sa flamme quasiment éteinte. Il tenait à elle…  
Elle aussi était idiote, en y repensant, bien sur qu'il tenait à elle, sinon, il n'aurait pas risqué à plusieurs reprise sa vie pour la sauver…

Contre l'énorme homonculus qui avait bien faillit la manger…  
Contre l'impudente aguicheuse à la silhouette vulgaire qui allait la découper…  
Contre l'hystérique et insupportable envieux qui était sur le point de l'étrangler.

Mais c'est ce qui les ferait courir à leur perte, à tout les deux.

Roy Mustang tient trop à ses subordonnés et est incapable de les ignorer, surtout sa subordonnée, et ça se voit. Beaucoup trop.  
Dès que quelqu'un pose la main sur elle, il est prit d'une violente réaction et s'enflamme.  
C'est pour ça qu'on l'a mutée sous l'œil attentif du président, en tant que moyen de pression et de chantage.

Et là, maintenant, encore…

Lorsqu'elle s'était faite maîtriser en moins de deux par les anciens candidats à la présidence, il en avait entièrement oublié ses arrières pour se concentrer sur elle, comment la protéger… et s'était lamentablement fait avoir, lui aussi.  
Cette image allait et venait, repassait, revenait sans cesse en tête : il avait eu tort c'était à elle de le protéger et NON L'INVERSE !

Il était maintenant manipulable à souhait, le fier Mustang dompté et soumit à cause de cette faiblesse. Par sa faute… a cause… d'elle !  
Se savoir être importante était en sois si agréable, mais voilà le résultat ! Quelle grossière et monstrueuse erreur !

--Je refuse ! avait hurlé le colonel à l'attention du vieillard au sourire pervers, croyant qu'il pouvait encore décider par lui même. Il en est hors de question !

--Je l'ai déjà dit, nous n'avons PLUS le temps ! avait répliqué le vieil homme, exaspéré.

--------------------------------------

---------

Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé partait en fumée, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire, tout ce qu'elle avait encore à faire…  
Son avenir, tel qu'elle s'était prise à l'imaginer s'effaçait devant ses yeux, aussi vite qu'elle l'avait vu défiler l'instant d'avant. Il n'y avait maintenant plus rien. C'était finit.

Le retour à la réalité… Un douleur vive, violente, sèche, cuisante. Le tranchant aiguisé d'une lame.

Ce fut comme si tout se déroulait soudainement en ralentis, elle voyait chaque détail précisément mais néanmoins dans une incroyable confusion : elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle venait de perdre le contrôle entier de son corps.  
Tout comme le sang s'échappant de sa béante blessure au cou.  
Elle s'écroula au sol, soudainement vidée de toute volonté.

_Lorsque l'on est sur le point de mourir, on dit que l'on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux._

Oui, maintenant… elle percevait ces images sombres qui avaient constitué sa courte vie.

La mort de sa mère. La solitude… l'indifférence de son père, ses secrets… le tatouage… la douleur.  
Soudain, une faible lueur…  
La première venue de Roy au manoir… Il n'avait même pas 18 ans, il était jeune, beau, innocent et emplit de ce charme ingénu.  
La mort de son père… Mais Roy était là, auprès d'elle.  
Et puis l'armée, la guerre d'Ishbal… _non ce n'est pas un beau souvenir…  
_Elle revoie tout ces moments uniques où ils sont ensembles à essayer de trouver, par tous les moyens, de lui permettre de gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie.  
Tous les deux, ensembles… le bonheur ressenti lorsqu'il la félicitait, ou tout simplement, lui lançait un regard accompagné d'un sourire satisfait.  
Ces heures de travail supplémentaires… où ils étaient seuls. Bénissant chaque seconde où elle se trouvait auprès de lui…  
Toutes les fois où elle l'avait ramené chez lui après qu'il aie passé une soirée à trop boire dans un bar…  
L'angoisse, le désespoir de l'avoir cru mort, mais la bouffée de soulagement lorsqu'elle a vu qu'il n'en était rien.

Rien…

Elle ne ressent plus rien…

Ses yeux se ferment lentement.

--

--------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--RIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Son corps fut retourné par Roy qui pressait sa main contre son cou pour limiter le flot de sang s'en échappant. Elle sentit qu'il s'activait pour la faire revenir de sa léthargie.

Riza hoqueta, autant de surprise que d'instinct et fut saisie de spasmes, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tant sa gorge était imbibée… de son propre sang.  
Des gouttes d'eaux salées tombèrent sur son visage et elle pu distinguer malgré le trouble grandissant le visage de Roy… paniqué… il tremblait, d'horreur.

Mais surtout, il était en larme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi…  
Ce n'était pas l'image d'un Roy désespéré qu'elle voulait emporter comme dernier souvenir…

Non…

La jeune femme pu voir le vieillard aux intentions malsaines se rapprocher perversement de Roy.

Elle pressa la main de Roy, qui serra la sienne en retour entre deux sanglots.

Elle avait déjà envisagé sa propre mort, mais pas de cette manière !  
Elle ne devait pas… Riza ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça !

Dans un ultime effort de concentration elle articula à s'en étouffer :

-Je… dois mourir pour vous… pro…té… ger… pas pour vous faire… manipuler.

Des larmes coulèrent de ces joues, révoltée de n'être que le jouet des ambitions de fous furieux qui dépassaient complètement son entendement.

Elle n'aspirait qu'à vivre son amour…

Elle serra la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore plus fort, une dernière fois, car elle savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et ferait tout la sauver. Pour sauver cet avenir qu'ils avaient... ou auraient pû avoir, ensemble.

Même si c'est impossible.

------------------------------------

**Les critiques sont les bienvenues :)**


End file.
